Sixth Year: Lily and James
by Hallie -Dove
Summary: James finally gets Lily's attetion. However, I warn you by the end he will have lost her for a friend. Also, throughout the story James will stumble upon things that will affect his future. Finished!
1. Getting Attention

That stupid Potter, stupid, stupid Potter………… 

Those were the thoughts coursing through Lily Evans head as she sat watching the gang of boys play with, of all things, tree branches. The idiots………. 

Suddenly, one boy from the game came over and sat down by Lily, grabbing a book out of his bag. It was her good friend, Remus Lupin. 

"Hi Lily," said the tall, peaky sandy blonde headed sixth year. "What are you up to?" 

Lily grinned at him. She had had a crush on him once in their first year, but after that she'd always thought of him as a friend. Him and Sirius were her only friends from their little gang. Remus smiled back and handed her a slip of parchment from his book. Noticing the cursive handwriting on it, her grin turned to a frown. It was from James Potter. 

"What does he want now?" She muttered, unfolding it. 

Dear Lily, 

I was wanting to apologize for the way I've treated you lately. I know you're not something to be won. Anyway, I was wanting to tell you that I'm deeply sorry for everything, and hope that this year we can be friends. 

Sincerely, 

James Potter 

She was confused. He was apologizing to her? Why? She glanced over at Remus to explain, but he was looking down at his copy of "How Arithmancy Can Be Your Friend." Sighing, she scribbled down as small note below it and read it over to make sure there were no mistakes. 

James, 

I guess we can be friends. However, attempt to impress me it's over, for good. 

-Lily Evans 

Lily grinned at her work and refolded the letter, handed it to Remus, and gathered up her things to leave. On her way up the grounds, she looked back at Potter, who'd just whacked Peter a good one. He was tall and gangly, with hazel brown eyes and untidy black hair. Lily grinned at him and he grinned back, before Sirius hit him on the head. Trying hard not to laugh at this, she ran for the castle. 

************************************************************ 

"Give me it," said James as soon as the entered the common room that evening. 

"Here you go, mate," said Remus, handing over the folded parchment. However, Sirius grabbed it out of Remus' loose hand and unfolded it. 

" 'James," he read with a mock Evans voice, " I guess we can be friends. However, attempt to impress me it's over, for good.' Bunch of rubbish, if you want my opinion. This friendship won't last long-" 

"Well, I had to apologize," responded James, now pocketing the letter. 

"Whatever you say, mate," said Sirius, taking a chair by the fire. 

"If you want my opinion, Prongs, I think you rather got her attention," said Remus, as he sat at one of the tables. 

Good old Moony, thought James, gazing into the fire that flickered and glowed an orange-red color. On the crisp fall evening, nothing more would have been better. As Remus got out his books to complete his homework due about a week later, Sirius started to play Peter a game of exploding snap. 

However, all James could do was think about Lily. The way she smiled, laughed, not to mention all the occasions she got angry with him. Once he even upset her, which made him sick to think about. James was never going to do that again. He'd rather die than upset Lily. 

Just then, James got up, muttering something about taking a walk around the castle. 

"Be careful, and try to be back before nine, if you're not taking the cloak. I can't stand reporting you," said Remus, glancing up from his work. 

"K, I'll try," said James, smiling. 

And with that, James left through the Fat Lady portrait. Going down the corridor, he stopped at the sight of some Slytherins. They had to be about fifth, sixth, and a few seventh years. What really caught his eye was Severus Snape, who he loved to annoy. What were they doing? Quietly, he slid behind a statue a few feet away and got out an old piece of parchment. Lily's note slid out with it. Taking a few minutes, he managed to get out his map. However, just then the last one walked through a door, then it closed. 

He tapped his parchment, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." 

Just then, lines surged over the map, till finally it bore a map of Hogwarts. On it, he noticed that the Slytherins were walking toward Hogsmeade. Pocketing it, he pursued the door and examined it. After a few seconds, he managed to get the door to open. Grinning, he said, "Lumos!" and then felt his way down the pathway. 

Exiting the pathway now, he strolled around the village, hoping not to be noticed. Reaching the forest, he caught sight of one boy, standing near the foot of a hill. What he was doing there, he didn't know. 

"Hey, you!" he shouted at the kid, who suddenly took off. 

James chased him as far as a cabin, where he found, to his surprise, a fifth year Slytherin standing guard, but now sight of the boy. He slid behind the tree and hoped that nobody had noticed him before hand. 

After about a half hour, Severus came out, apparently to take his shift guarding the area. Now was the time to leave. Yet, before he turned around, he felt a wand prod him in the back. 

"Don't move," said the chilling voice, which made James suddenly freeze. Turning around slightly, he saw the man's face. A man with brilliant jet black hair and emerald green eyes starred at him. He had to be well into his twenties, maybe even his thirties. 

"What?" said James dumbly. 

"Crucio!!!!" hollered the man, conducting the incantation. 

James world suddenly went dark and shaky. Then he passed out. 

******************************************************************************* 


	2. Cards and a Gift

'Look what you got yourself in now,' was James first thought, coming back to consciousness. Suddenly, James made to sit up but was forced back down by a firm hand.  
  
"No Mr. Potter," said the cool calm, warming voice, "it's best if you lay down."  
  
James looked up and saw half moon spectacles, which was a relieve to him. It was Hogwarts current Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. His clear blue eyes stared down at him.   
  
"You have tasted a little of what Tom can utter," said Dumbledore, starring thoughtfully at the boy. "Anything that you found out, I would like you to keep it between yourself and me, understand? Good. Tomorrow I will question you after lunch, but for now, I think it best if you remain with Madame Promfrey."  
  
James nodded and gazed over at freshly drawn cards, lying on the nightstand. One was from Sirius, Peter, and Remus. The other…..He starred at it. Beautifully drawn, on the front was a snitch, fluttering around, looking like the real thing. However, you could tell that it was penciled on there. In scarlet and gold colors, the card bore: GET WELL SOON. James grabbed at it as the door opened and in walked the gang.  
  
"Who did it to you?" was Sirius' first question.  
  
"Hello James," said Remus, taking a seat in the nearby chair.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Peter, looking frightened.  
  
Grinning, James explained everything to them, except he left out the part of seeing Severus.  
  
"I'm ok, really. Peter, calm down!" He noted , looking over at his over concerned friend.  
  
"Well, who's that from?" asked Remus, pointing at the card in James' hand.  
  
"Don't know, h-haven't read it yet," James mumbled, opening the card up. Inside was two bludgers, swerving around. Also, a quaffle, that when you touched it, it would follow your finger across the page. Written in familiar handwriting was a note:  
  
James,  
  
I heard about what happened and wanted to let you know that I hope you get better and return to classes soon.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lily Evans   
  
James grinned and placed it back on the nightstand, as Sirius grabbed it. Taking a second to read, he tossed over to Remus who politely received it and starred at it thoughtfully, then handed it over to Peter.  
  
  
  
"Prongs, I believe she fancies you," muttered Sirius, grinning.  
  
"Yeah," agreed James, taking the card from Peter and putting it on the nightstand again.  
  
"Anyway," said Sirius, lowering his voice, "we're going to get Snivelly (Snape) today. On his way to potions, we're going to hit him with the Con-con-"  
  
"Confundus charm," said Remus.   
  
"Yeah," said Sirius, casting Remus one of his sarcastic grins, " and then we're going to spill potion ingredients on his already greasy hair. Don't worry, we're not going to hurt him. Just your basic stuff. Well, what do you think?"  
  
"Have fun without me," said James, giving it two thumbs up.  
  
"Anyway, see ya mate!" said Sirius, noting that it was time for the trio to leave.  
  
"Bye," said Peter and Remus on their way out.  
  
Waving, James watched his friends leave. Then he turned to look at the other cards and small gifts. His other friends had given him plenty of cards, but one box of candy really surprised him. Especially who it was from…On it was written Severus Snape. Gazing at it, he thought he should thank Snape, but on it was written in sloppy green ink: DON'T MENTION IT.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Lily came out of the portrait hole, gazing around. None of her friends in sight. Good. Quietly, she tipped-toed up to the Hospital Wing, and was surprised to find the Headmaster standing at the door.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore, greeting her. "And what brings you here?"  
  
"I-I've brought a card up for J-James," stuttered Lily, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Here, I'll take it in for you if you like?" offered Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Lily managed to say, handing him the card. Then, after telling him good-bye, she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Already there were a couple of her friends. She greeted them and sat down, grabbing a biscuit and pouring some milk.  
  
"Hey, Lily," said Remus, coming over and sitting down by her, which made her blush a deep shade of scarlet. "I'm heading up to see James after breakfast, you want to come?"  
  
"No thanks," said Lily, starring at a scratch on the table.  
  
"Ok. And by the way, you've got evening duty tonight. Second floor, eight o'clock," said Remus, grabbing himself some bacon.  
  
"Thanks for telling me," said Lily, starting on her own breakfast. "What exactly happened to him, anyway?"  
  
"Don't know," said Remus, with an tired look.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered, tonight's a full moon, isn't it?" asked Lily, looking at her friend with a worried expression.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The rest of breakfast they ate in silence. Remus left shortly, and Lily headed up to her dorm to get her things. In the common room she met up with her best friend, Emma Adams.  
  
"Hey Emma," greeted Lily.  
  
"Hi," said her friend. Emma had her black hair in a knot, some of her butterfly clips in her hair. Gold and red they were, with diamond studs. Emma was really rich, you could tell.  
  
"So, you ready for another day of classes?"  
  
"I guess," said Emma, shrugging.   
  
And with that, they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom, passing by Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Catching Remus' eye, him giving her a wink. Lily new it meant he'd seen her card she'd given to James.  
  
Lily sighed and sat down at her desk, Emma sitting down on her right, and her other friend, Amanda Kale sitting down on her left. Amanda was her other best friend, and she resided in the house of Ravenclaw. She had long blonde hair, up in pigtails, and bright brown eyes. Amanda looked over at Lily, grinning.   
  
"Good morning," said Amanda, before glancing over at Sirius. Lily followed her gaze to the black haired boy. Sirius, she had to admit, was handsome. Amanda had a huge crush on him and Lily liked him a little during her second year, but never gave him much thought.  
  
Sirius glanced over their way and Amanda forced herself to looked up at the board, which now had their assignment on it. Turning pens into caterpillars. Lily whipped out her wand and went to work. Remus, of course, was the first one done, followed by Kayla Grey, a Ravenclaw who had a major crush on James. For some reason, Lily hated her. Lily was third, her caterpillar crawling onto her books.   
  
At the end, Professor McGonagol, their Transfiguration teacher, collected the caterpillars and dismissed the class. Lily and Emma said farewell to Amanda and headed for their next class.  
  
************************************************************ 


	3. The Suprise Effects

Author: I want to add that Shocking-Sour brought up a good point and in about a few more chapters I promise they'll start to   
  
argue! Thanks for the reply and I am open to suggestions.  
  
At lunch, Lily got up enough courage to go and see how James was doing, owing that she was asked by the teachers to give James he homework, being a prefect and all. Nervously, Lily pushed her red hair out of her face, pushing her books (plus James' homework) to the side.  
  
"Hi James," Lily said, bringing his attention to her.  
  
"What is it? What did I do?" he asked, startled.  
  
"Relax Potter, I'm just bringing you your homework," she said, handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he said in disbelief.  
  
His hazel eyes blinked, having been stunned for the last couple of minutes. Was this the same Lily who hated his guts? It couldn't be.  
  
"So, what happened?" she asked before stopping herself.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you," he said, his mind drawling back to those events that had taken place the previous night. "So, have you seen Snivelly today?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, I mean, Snape," said James, realizing his mistake to late.  
  
"And why are you calling him Snivelly, may I ask?" Lily asked him, with that tone she most commonly used on first years who attempted a spell that would take them years to do.  
  
"No reason. Just something me and the guys made up," he muttered, not looking up from his quid ditch magazine. "Well, have you seen him?"  
  
"No, no I haven't," she replied. "Well, I hope you get better."  
  
And with that, Lily left James, feeling more stupider than he'd felt in a long while.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Grinning now, on her way to her next class, she spotted Emma and followed her to the dungeons for potions.  
  
"So, how's Potter doing?" asked Emma sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. Already wanted to know if Sni- I mean Severus Snape was up and about," she smirked as she entered the classroom. Remus came over and sat by her, followed by Sirius, both pleased with their selves. Peter followed last, snickering. Remus just seemed to grin. Sirius looked like his birthday had come early. Peter looked like he was about to wet himself from snickering so hard.  
  
"What's up?" she asked Remus as he started to grab his already opened ingredients out of his bag.  
  
"You'll see," replied Sirius before Remus could.  
  
Suddenly, there came a shriek from the hallway and Severus Snape came dashing into the classroom, his hair green and even more greasy than it already was. The whole class shook with silent laughter, trying to restrain it. However, that was not possible. They broke out in laughter and Severus looked up at the teacher, blushing at least fifty shades of scarlet.  
  
"Here-Hospital Wing-discuss- latter," he muttered in gasping breaths, then ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Hey! Children! If you would so kindly turn your attention toward me," said Professor Yardley, Head of Slytherin and their potions mistress. "We can start on our work."  
  
First she took role, then showed the class how to make aging potion. They had of course already done this, but she said it was simply for review. Everyone started chatting as soon as she allowed them to begin.  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell him? I can tell you if you like," Lily told Emma, finishing up her potion.  
  
"Tell who what?" asked Sirius, gazing over at Emma. "Oh, hi Emma, didn't see you over there."  
  
Emma looked up at him, surprised. Lily looked at Sirius, equally surprised.  
  
"Hey, Emma, can I talk to you after class?" he asked, winking.  
  
"Yeah," she said, looking at Lily. The thing of it was, the 'he' Lily was referring to was in fact Andrew Dunmore, a seventh year.  
  
After class, Emma left with Sirius as Lily, Remus, and Peter walked together to their next class. Peter starred around as he walked by, thinking.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lily and Remus.  
  
"Well," he said, hesitating, "what do you think it's like being a dark person."  
  
"A 'dark person'," repeated Remus, wondering what the heck that was.  
  
"You know, someone who kills people and stuff?" he said, wringing his hands.  
  
"I guess it's like nothing to them. Like they're filling their thirst for power," said Remus, shrugging. Lily nodded, thinking about it as well.  
  
Lily was amazed Peter would ask that. Was he considering it or something? He couldn't be. But then again, he always liked to hang around with people who were considered superior.   
  
"Never mind, forget I asked," he said as he entered the Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick, by far the shortest teacher at school who had to stand on books, beamed as they entered. Taking a seat with Remus to her right and an empty chair to her left, she waited impatiently for Emma to show. Finally, when the two entered, both were tardy and had ten points taken away from Gryffindor door.  
  
"Wow, I got myself a boyfriend," said Emma, amazed. "And think how Amanda's going to like that."  
  
"Trust me, she won't," said Lily, sighing. Amanda was crazy about Sirius, and would probably kill anyone who decided to date him.  
  
***********************************************  
  
That evening in the Great Hall, Severus showed up, much to trio's distaste. Just then, an owl came flying in, landing in front of the boys. They looked at it, frowning.   
  
"It appears that Snape told, that big baby," muttered Sirius, before flashing Emma a smile as her and Lily joined. Amanda noticed this but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, Lily, you're on duty tonight, right?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, she is," said Remus before tucking into his food.   
  
"Thanks Remus, I appreciate you telling me," said Sirius sarcastically. "Anyway, do you think I could have a private date in a empty classroom? I pay you ten galleons to keep it quiet."  
  
"I guess," said Lily, a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Emma, hugging her friend. She grinned wryly and ate as much food as she could possible. Then, she left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Hey, Lily," said a voice running up to her. Turning around, her emerald green eyes gazed upon the handsome seventh year, Andrew Dunmore. He was in Gryffindor as well, and had bleached blonde hair and the most heart melting brown eyes.   
  
"Hi," said Lily, gazing up at the tall seventh year.  
  
"I was wondering," he said, wrapping his arm around her, "If you would be interested in dating me?"  
  
"Um, I guess so," not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Great," he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Andrew then held her hand and walked her up to the Gryffindor Common room, then at the portrait he pulled her into another kiss, and Lily pulled away.  
  
"I have to go to the library," she muttered, leaving him.  
  
"I'll see you then," he said before entering.  
  
What had just went on Lily could not make heads or tails of. However, one thing Lily knew was she could never ever tell James. 


	4. On Duty

Returning from the library to the common room, she dashed up the stairs into her dorm room. Sticking her prefect badge on robes, she took a quick bath then headed back down and into her assigned corridor. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder and she whirled around to see Sirius with Emma just behind.  
  
"We're going to be over there," he muttered, pointing to the empty classroom.  
  
"Alright, but no later than ten," she muttered, looking up at the clock on the wall that read eight o'clock.  
  
"K," said Sirius, pulling Emma by the hand into the deserted classroom. The things she did for friends. Sighing, she walked up the hall looking around for her usual troublemakers.  
  
To her "enjoyment", which is a sarcastic form of saying to her displeasure, Lily caught two first year Slytherins decorating Professor McGonagol's room with toilet paper. Some second year Hufflepuffs unleashing horn crabs in owlery, and some fifth year Ravenclaws trying to sneak out into the lawns for night strolls. Funny all the people she could catch just walking around the castle. Back to the corridor in which she began, she checked in to see Sirius kissing Emma, making her want to puke. She was happy for her friend, but the scene disgusted her. After seeing that they had at least a half-hour left, Lily walked down to the trophy room to see if anyone was hiding in there.  
  
Upon walking in the room though, her eyes befell on…..no, it couldn't be………Peter? Peter looked over and gasped at the sight of Lily.  
  
"You know I'm going to have to report you," said Lily, frowning at him. "What are you doing in here though?"  
  
"I'm-I mean-I was just-oh, never mind," he said, looking down at the floor.  
  
Twisting her red hair, Lily hesitated, trying to find some way of getting him out of trouble. No such luck. So, she lead the shuddering boy to Professor McGonagol's office, then set off to tell Sirius and Emma their time was up. However, someone else was standing at the door. It was Professor Harold, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and by the looks of it he had seen the two lovebirds. Yet, Lily wanted to make sure he knew first.   
  
"Hi Professor," said Lily, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Hello Ms. Evans," he replied in a dull tone.  
  
"What brings you down here?" she asked.  
  
"I got a tip someone was down here, but I'm guessing they just saw you and assumed it was a student out of bed," he said in the same dull voice, twisting his that were inside his green robes.  
  
"Well, nobody's here Professor Harold," she said loudly so that Sirius and Emma could hear. "Just me. Say," she said, her voice now back to the normal volume, " what was that over their, coming from that classroom?"  
  
Professor Harold looked at her suspiciously, then went over to check. The diversion worked and Sirius and Emma crept out, thanking Lily as they went. When the coast was clear, Lily went over to see if there really was anything, and wasn't surprised to find nothing.  
  
"So nothing? My duty is over. Best be off to my common room, bye!" And she left before he could reply. However, she was stopped and pulled into a room by none other than Andrew.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you," he said, then kissed her again.  
  
"I don't care!" She yelled, pulling away and racing back to the Gryffindor common room, giving the Fat Lady the password, then going into her dorm , changing and pulling the curtains around the bed, hoping sleep would end this dreadful day.  
  
****************************************  
  
James woke up to the sun rising on the crisp fall morning. A chill filled the Hospital Wing as he changed into his clothes. Ruffling his hair, he grabbed his bag and exited the room. Walking casually, he entered the Great Hall and Sirius and Remus came running over to him, both beaming to see him back. Peter, on the other hand, was still down cast from last night's situation.  
  
"So, did you ask her?" James asked Sirius as he sat down.  
  
"Yep."   
  
"Great," he said, buttering his toast. "What's wrong with you?" He asked Peter, know noticing his friend.  
  
"Nothing, I just got in trouble last night," said Peter as Remus patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"With out us?!?!" hollered James and Sirius in disbelief.  
  
"Hi James," said a calm voice from behind him, from the next table over which was Ravenclaw. It was Kayla Grey, who was in love with James, though James didn't know. "Glad to see you're better…"  
  
"Yeah, I am," he answered, turning around. "Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," she said, turning back to her food.  
  
James turned back around as well and started to eat his toast, his friends starring at him.  
  
"What? You want some toast?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"No," said Remus, and they ate in silence the rest of the meal. On their way to Herbology, James started to recall the events that happened, wanting to make sure they were fresh in his memory for Dumbledore.  
  
"James, Herbology is this way," said Sirius snapping him back into reality.  
  
"Oh, right," said James, catching up with his friends.  
  
That day they worked with mandrakes, which was pretty boring, and with a plant called devil snare. It wasn't like they hadn't heard of it, in first year noted Remus, however this would be their first time working with the plant. It had grabbed a hold of his wrist as he looked over at Lily talking to Emma about something. When he noticed it tugging, he muttered, "Lumos!", pointing his wand at it. Once it let go, James glanced over at his friends to see how they were doing.  
  
Remus was already looking around for unusual markings. Yet Sirius seemed to be thinking about something, which was quite unusual for him. This amused James and he was about to tell Remus that if he was looking for something unusual, look over at Sirius when someone tugged on his shoulder. It was Peter.  
  
"What happened the other night anyway? You can tell me, I'm your friend," said Peter looking up at James, who was a bit taller than him.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about, ok?" he said, looking over his plant again.  
  
"Alright," said Peter, looking back at his own.  
  
************************************************ 


	5. Thoughts and Ponderings

That evening Lily sighed as she trudged into the common room. And, to her annoyance, Andrew came up to her, wanting to talk. Instead, Lily shoved him off.  
  
"Forget it Andrew, you do nothing but annoy me and I can't take it anymore," she yelled very loudly to make her meaning clear. Having got the attention of everyone, she nodded her head and left for her dorm.  
  
James looked a bit confused, but happy she'd told Andrew off. That meant she was single yet again.  
"Wow, Lily telling someone off that's not you," said Sirius aloud.  
  
"Yeah, right," said James sarcastically. But Prongs had to admit he was happy. Maybe she might consider......'No,' he thought to himself as he heard a voice play back in his head: "I guess we can be friends. However, attempt to impress me it's over, for good." Groaning, he headed back up to bed. A promise was a promise and he had to keep it.  
  
Lying now, he went back to remembering his and Dumbledore's chat about odd things starting to occur. Something about something soon to take place, yet nothing more would Dumbledore say about it. James was never one to snoop. However, he had to admit this was starting to interest him a great deal.  
  
"James, you in here?" asked Remus as he entered the dorm.  
  
"Yeah," muttered James, rolling over to his left side.  
  
"Ok, just wanting to make sure you were ok," said Remus quietly before leaving the dorm again, probably off to check on Sirius and Peter before his turn on duty.  
  
Slumber met James and he dozed off all too soon. Thoughts of past and present swirled around in his head. Drifting through a some sort of space/time continuum, he found himself landing in a field, cuts covering him. He tried to get up, something willing him to move. Trembling, he got a decent balance but clutch at his arm, feeling pain and agony. All around him he could here a laugh. An high and shrill laugh, chilling........  
  
"Lily, are you in here?" asked Emma. Lily was indeed there, searching through her magazine. Emma closed the door and walked over to her. "Listen, I know that was, embarrassing...."  
  
"You better believe it," muttered Lily.  
  
"-But you could have been nicer to Andrew, don't you-"  
  
"No, I think I should have been a lot meaner than I was," she replied, closing the magazine. "How are things with Sirius?"  
  
"Oh, well, I dumped him today," admitted Emma. "The prat."  
  
"Sorry to hear that, well, now you can have Andrew," replied Lily.  
  
"Now way! Kevin is much cuter than Andrew." At this comment both girls grinned.  
  
"Well, I better get a bath," said Emma, heading off to the bathroom. Lily sighed and went back down to the common room, to think by the fire.  
  
What was going on with her life? She'd just had the opportunity to date one of the cutest boys of all Hogwarts and dumped just like that. Most girls would kill for that chance. Sure, he was a good kisser, but there was something about him, something she didn't like. Well, there was also something else too.......Something she would deny countless times but wouldn't deep down inside.  
  
Suddenly, there was something to interrupt her thoughts. Sounding like a shriek from the boys dormitory.


	6. Agonizing Pain

Lily went dashing up the boys dorms and the tired, grouchy boys who were trying to sleep crowded into the hall, curious yet upset that something had woke them up.  
  
"Excuse me! Prefect coming through!" She managed to shout, shoving a few first and second years out of the way. However, she was not having much luck getting the third or fourth years out of the way.  
  
"Alright, get out of the bloody way," hollered another voice from above. It turned out to be Sirius, who was helping Remus support a student. Who it was she couldn't tell, because of all the cuts and blood, gushing out of them. Lily wanted to scream so badly, or at least wake up from this nightmare. Yet, all she could do was stare.  
  
Rooted to the spot, she watched as they carried the unknown student past her. It was like she was watching a horror movie unfold. Breaths came to her more sharply till finally she remembered her duty as prefect. Reluctantly, she managed to say a bit hoarsely, "Ok people! Nothing more to see here!"  
  
She quickly ushered the boys back into their dorms, warning them that they could get in big trouble if they lingered. Then she took off at a run to go back to her own dorm.   
  
Quietly, she taped Emma, the girl next her bed snoring loudly like she always did.  
  
"Emma, are you asleep?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well, if I was I'm not now," she mumbled, sitting up slowly. In her night clothes, she rubbed her before hopping out to get her robes. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing Lily's concerned expression she now bore on her face. "You look like somebody's died or something."  
  
"Well I sure hope they haven't, come on! I'll explain as we go," whispered Lily, leading her friend out of the dorm and down the stairs. Once out in the hall, she began.  
  
"One of the boys were attacked. No idea which one, he's bloodied up so bad.....So I'm going to the hospital wing, Remus and Sirius carried him out. I mean he had cuts all over."  
  
"Whoa! First Potter getting attacked, now this!" said Emma, now wide awake.  
  
"Wait! Potter!"  
  
The idea coming to her, she took off at a dash, leaving Emma behind. Why didn't she realize it? Why didn't it occur to her? Potter had been attacked outside school grounds but got away. Maybe because he knows about something, most likely important, he has a chance of being attacked again for knowing something. Smacking her head with her hand for realizing her stupidity, she finally reached the hospital wing.  
  
Inside were voices, soft and worried voices at that. Murmuring about what had happened. Lily crept in and came over to the two sixth years and Madame Promfrey, and sure enough she saw Potter, laying before them. He looked even worse up close. His clothes were soaked with sweat and stained with blood. Those once life-giving hazel eyes had suddenly glowed were now dull and shadowed. Lily wanted to reach for him, to cry, but all she could do was stare at him.  
  
"Ms. Evans, please go get Professor Dumbledore and McGonagol," said Madame Promfrey, now deciding to take action. However, Lily continued to stare at James, scared out of her wits.  
  
"It's ok Lily, Sirius, you stay here," said Remus solemnly. "I'll go with you."  
  
And with that, he pulled Lily out of the room, tears starting well up behind her green eyes. But she was a Gryffindor, and she had to stay brave. Her mind wandered to taking action.  
  
"I'll get McGonagol, you get Dumbledore," she said at once.  
  
"You sure?" he asked softly. Lily nodded her head.  
  
"Ok." Then he left her for Dumbledore's office as she headed down the dim corridor toward McGonagol's office. She thought about all the times she'd been rude to James, never cared about his feelings, now she felt ashamed. Stopping, she clutched stomach, leaning against the wall. She was going to be sick. All she could do was think about being so mean, if only she'd been nicer.  
  
'Now is not the time,' she reminded herself, and giving herself a little shove, she managed to continue to walk down the hallway. Why did bad things continue to happen to him? 'Oh, stop thinking about him,' she argued as she entered her destination.  
  
The room was dark and in the next room over, behind a creaked door, she heard a soft snore. Tiptoeing, Lily opened the door and muttered, "Lumos!"  
  
The room around, though dim her light was, seemed to be a quaint, organized room. Hesitant at first, she poked the sleeping Professor, praying that would be enough. Luckily, it was.  
  
"What is it Ms. Evans?" asked McGonagol, bolting upward. She was in her green night gown, but she was wide awake alright.  
  
"There's been some sort of attack, involving James Potter," said Lily, jumping back as her transfiguration figure hopped out of bed and grabbed her robe and shawl. Saying nothing more, McGonagol ran out and as fast she could, down the dark corridor.  
  
"He's in the hospital wing," shouted Lily, tearing off up the hallway to keep up with her teacher. She'd never seen McGonagol act this way before.  
  
When the came to the hospital door, they met Dumbledore and Remus as well. Both Professors walked in quickly and beheld the nasty sight of the boy. Lily couldn't stand the gore scene too much longer. The tears became a bit more fresh and she tried hard to strain herself from crying. Emma was clutching Sirius' arm, who was weeping a bit. After all, him and James are very close.  
  
"You may all return to your dormitories," announced Dumbledore finally. "I'll give you word of his conditions later. Stay in your common room if you wish, but please don't make a racket."  
  
All of them left silently, all except for Lily, who couldn't move. McGonagol, sensing her high emotions, lead her out and told her good night before returning. As she walked down the hall, she let it all out. Now she felt guilty, like she was the reason all this had happened to James, like she could have stopped him.  
  
"Oh James," she whispered softly. However, their was no one there to comfort her. Back in the common room, her face was tear stained and Remus and Emma were the only ones in the common room. She sat down on the couch and starred into the fire. She didn't need to ask were Sirius was. Guessing was easy for her. He was probably up in his dorm, trying to ease his anger or find the cause.  
  
Emma left a little while later, muttering something about wanting to be up early Saturday. Lily didn't leave, and neither did Remus. Peter was up in his dorm, supposedly trying to comfort Sirius. Remus sat down in a chair and didn't speak either. Was there someone out to get James? Oh, why was she always mean to him?  
  
Continuing to cry, she laid down, the pain becoming unbearable to continue sitting up. After a while her eyes began to droop. Then she dozed off.


	7. Realizing

It was about three in the morning when she awoke suddenly. Sitting up, she looked around. Remus had left sometime ago for now she was all alone. Quickly she grabbed the covers draped over her close and stared into the glowing fire. From where the cover had come she had no clue.

Just then, she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. Turning, she saw none other than Professor McGonagol. The woman's eyes tried hard to comfort her, giving her a soft sympathetic feel.

"It's alright Ms. Evans, he's going to be ok, provided he gets some rest," she said calmly. "You may return to your-"

"May I go visit him?" Lily asked, cutting in. Why was she wanting to visit this boy? When would the madness end?

"Well........I guess a quick visit would be quite alright. Follow me then...."

Standing up shakily, she followed McGonagol out of the common room and through the halls of Hogwarts. It felt much different for the air was chilling rather than warm like it was during the day and not as many lights were on.

Up ahead she could make out a figure moving. Squinting, she could make out glinting moon shaped spectacles. It was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hold on one moment Ms. Evans, I'll only be a few minutes," McGonagol told her before leaving with Dumbledore for a nearby room. Lily slumped down to the floor and waited patiently.

She scanned the hallway incase anybody came. And somebody did. Sliding around the corner appeared Snape followed by none other than the young caretaker Argus Filch.

"Told you I saw somebody out of bed!" Snape said, pointing at Lily. "Told you!"

"Yes, fine! You were right! Well, we've landed ourselves in trouble, haven't we?" asked Filch, sneering. The man was only in his mid twenties and thought he was so much better than everyone else (when in truth he was only a squib.)

"Well, I...you see...," Lily stuttered at a loss of words to describe tonight's events plainly to them and straightforward. Luckily, McGonagol came out of the room a few seconds later with Dumbledore.

"Anything wrong Argus?" She asked the caretaker. "And what are you doing out of bed Mr. Snape?"

"She's out of bed!" He said snappishly.

"I'm quite aware of that Mr. Snape," she answered coolly back. "And what is your excuse? Twenty points from Slytherin and back to bed with you."

Snape opened his mouth but then quickly shut it, receiving a cold stare from McGonagol. Dumbledore then gave orders to Argus as McGonagol continued to lead her toward the Hospital Wing. She wanted so bad to smile as she'd never liked Snape in the first place but resisted.

As they approached, McGonagol leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Only a few minutes now. I'll come back and get you when your times up. If he's asleep just sit there. I need to have a word with Madame Promfrey anyway in private."

McGonagol then headed in direction of the nurses' office as Lily headed towards James' bed. Sure enough, he was still awake. Actually, he sort of stiffened for a second a she took a seat by him.

"Hi James," she said quietly, looking over him. He was still covered with scars.

'What's she doing here?' He wanted to ask, but instead answered, "Hi Lily."

"So.....Feeling better?" She asked trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he said in an offhand voice. "Heard that whinny Snape down the hall Did he get in trouble?"

"That's none of you business," she snapped back. "What's with it with you and wanting to get him into trouble?"

"He got my friends in trouble," he replied casually.

"You friends deserved it for what they did and you know it," she said, close to shouting now. She'd pushed the nerve.

"Why are you even here then?"

"I don't know, but now I'm starting to wish I hadn't came."

"And why's that?" he asked with mingled curiosity.

"Do you really want to now?"

"Yeah."

"Because caught up in caring for your health I forgot what kind of sleazy, selfish, low life pig you really are!"

By that time both Madame Promfrey and McGonagol had entered the room and was gazing at the scene with raised eyebrows. Lily chose then to stand up, grudgingly telling James goodnight in an airy voice. McGonagol got the hint and walked her back down the musty, now light filled halls (though dim still) to her common room. Stopping at the entrance, she muttered the password then looked Lily in the eye.

"I'm going to excuse you from your morning classes, so you can rest. After noon you are to report to you normal scheduled classes and make sure you pick up homework. Tell Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Ms. Adams they are excused as well. Now go get some rest."

"Thanks for the visit, Professor," she muttered, before entering in and going up to her dorm. Quickly she changed as the sun started to rise. Now she'd really wished she'd stayed in her dorm.

It had to be about five o'clock and her eyes were dropping a great deal. Trudging slightly, she landed on her bed and told Emma about what McGonagol had said since she had woke up when she entered. Emma volunteered to go tell Remus and Sirius as Lily closed her eyes for some much needed sleep. The last thing Lily remembered was a creak from the door as it closed.

After Lily had left James mumbled to himself, "You've got yourself in one heck of a fix right now, mate."

Sighing, he rolled over and tried yet again to fall asleep but couldn't. The pain was unbearable now having one of his friends mad at him, all the cuts and bruises, and his other friends back in the common room mourning for him. A lot was expected out of him these days.

"Quidditch!" He said aloud. "MADAME PROMFREY!"

The nurse came rushing from her office to his bedside, her face stricken with panic.

"What's wrong? Did the person attack you again? Where does it hurt the most?" The questions just seemed to never cease.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really," he said moaning a little when she finally closed her mouth. "I just wanted to know if I could play quidditch this Saturday?"

Her eyes now widened now and a mingle look of anger seemed to start in her face and soon enough she was clenching her fists.

"Well, I've never! Mr. Potter, you- you- if you weren't laying in that cot right now, I would be strangling you! Cuts and bruises all over you and all you can think about is some crazy quidditch match!" She continued to mumble about this all the way back into her office. As she closed the door, James grinned and gazed around the room.

A torch was left on for him, making the rest of the room look dark and musty in appearance. He so preferred to view it in the daylight. Done numerous amount of detentions when he'd have to clean something, whether it was the beds, trays, etc. Sirius and him had races when they were first years to see who could get it done the fastest. Sadly, the teachers figured out they were enjoying it and forced them to have separate detentions instead.

Drifting in and out of sleep, he did manage a few hours of rest to himself. Around five Madame Promfrey checked him and provided him with dinner, still a bit mad from last night. Again, he stayed in the Hospital Wing that night, with Saturday just a few days away.


	8. A Gross Trick

Friday evening, James had returned, much to the disgust of Lily.  
  
"I actually wish he'd just stay there," said Lily to Emma at dinner that night. Then she stuck a piece of her steak in her mouth before glaring at him and turning to where he was out of her view. She couldn't even stand starring at him, much less talking about him.   
  
"Hey Lils!" shouted James at her. She just ignored him.  
  
"Hi James," said Kayla, turning around from the Ravenclaw table to grin at him. He grinned back then started on his food. The other three marauders gave him a grin also, and again he asked, "What? What's so funny? Did I miss a joke or something?"  
  
Even Lily knew what was going on and rolled her eyes as he asked this stupid question. Almost everyone knew Kayla fancied James, and it was pretty obvious too. Sirius poked his mashed potatoes, wanting to go outside badly and play some quidditch.  
  
"So Sirius, where's 'Emma'?" said James, grinning again.  
  
"She's history. It's Katie now," he said, nodding toward the raven haired seventh year, who blushed and looked away. Amada saw this and glared at Katie.  
  
"What?!? After going through hearing, Emma is so gorgeous, I love her..."  
  
"Actually mate, that was you talking about Lily I'm afraid," said Remus, looking up from a book he was reading.  
  
"Oh," he said in a casual voice. "Well, never mind then."  
  
Conversations continued in the hall and when desert came around, everyone waited eagerly as the meal plates were replaced with.......A very, very nasty green substance......  
  
"Ew!!!!!" shrieked almost all the girls.  
  
"Gross!" replied everyone else.  
  
"Awesome," said the marauders.  
  
Lily glanced over and guessed that, sure enough, they were behind the gruesome desert. Great, now no desert!!!!  
  
Groaning, the houses marched up to their common room, some staying behind to actually try the substance, and it actually turned out to taste exactly like chocolate cake. Pleased, the marauders woofed down as much as they could, then headed for the common room themselves.  
  
"I wonder why we didn't have a decent desert tonight?" asked Emma upon the marauders arrival.  
  
"Maybe because," answered Lily, coming directly in front of James, "some boneheads couldn't resist turning it into some gross boogie like substance."  
  
"I thought it was good," said Sirius.  
  
"Tasted like cake to me," said James. "Chocolate to be exact."  
  
"Remus Lupin! You, you're supposed to -" Lily was simply outraged.  
  
"Alright. You know that wasn't right and not to do it again just because you wanted all the desert to yourselves, right?" said Remus in an offhand voice. After receiving a death stare from Lily, Remus added, "Right?"  
  
"Right," chorused the other three in unison.   
  
"Good, now let's go take a walk or something."  
  
The three marauders left Emma and Lily and went out onto the grounds. Peter gazed up at the moon and asked Remus, "When's the next full moon?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Remus. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," answered Peter.  
  
"So...What to do next?" asked James. He blinked and looked around at his friends.  
  
"Don't know," said Sirius. "I'm out of ideas."  
  
"We can always do something to Snivelly," said James, stooping down and picking up a stone. Then he tossed it up and down, practicing his catching skills for quidditch.  
  
"Of course," said Sirius. "At least until we come up with another great scheme."  
  
They continued to talk like this for about an hour, then went back inside and James, Peter, and Sirius went up to the common room. Remus had prefect duties.  
  
"He always has duties anymore," mentioned Sirius as him and Peter were playing exploding snap.  
  
"I know, isn't it a bit odd?" replied James, turning away from the fire.  
  
"It's not like we don't have millions of prefects running around," Sirius stated as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"I'll mention it to the head girl tomorrow," said Lily, entering from her dorm.  
  
"Good, because if he doesn't get head boy for the work he's done, I'll shot myself," said Sirius.


	9. Through the Year

All through October, November, and partially through December Lily ignored James. She wouldn't pay attention to him even if he was willing to pay her a million galleons. No matter how much Remus and Sirius coached him on.

During the last week of school, James asked her if she was staying over the holidays.

"Of course," she replied like it was obvious. Then she left him and joined Emma and Amanda.

Amanda continued to stare at Sirius constantly and Emma dated several different boys. Peter went back to his normal self, no longer acting weird. However, those Slytherins continued to meet and leave the grounds every once in a while.

On the night of Christmas Eve, James walked into the common room and stopped dead. Lily and Remus were standing in a corner and Lily's brilliant red head was right under a....mistletoe.....

Hesitating, James looked to Remus. He winked at him. So James to a breath and made his way over. Lily turned around and James planted a kiss right on her perfect lips. For a second, James thought she was smiling and blushing madly. However she soon was fully red in the face and she bore a frown. In one swift movement she smacked him then took off for her dorm.

James' head hung low as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Everything I do is wrong," he said bitterly. Remus patted him on the back then took off for prefect duties.

And so December turned to February, then along crept March. Lily and Emma stayed away from the boys at all costs. The next time James and Lily talked would be in May, just after exams.

"Lily," said James, stopping her. "Please listen Lil. Ever since I first laid eyes on you in first year I knew it was you."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily nervously.

"The one I was meant to love, and I could never stop loving you Lily," he said seriously. "Will you go out with me?"

"I-er-" Truth be told, Lily didn't know what to say. "I'll have to think about it."

"Alright," he said, and he walked away.

When Lily turned around, she went right into none other than Kayla Grey.

"Don't you dare go out with him, he's mine," she said, pointing her wand between Lily's eyes.

"Give it a rest Kayla, he doesn't like you and you know it," said Lily, pushing the wand away. Kayla stood rooted to the spot, and hastily placed her wand back up.

"I'll fight you for him."

"Do what?" Lily was taken aback.

"You heard me," said Kayla, her voice quavering slightly.

"Fine," said Lily, pulling her wand out.

It was a slightly violent duel, and at the end, when Lily had Kayla's wand in hand, Kayla actually tried to fight Lily with her bare hands. Of course Lily stopped the idiotic girl and threw her wand back.

"This duel's over," said Lily. "I win."

Kayla started cursing up a storm as she trudged out of the hall. On the other hand, Lily was quite pleased. Not to mention she had finally admitted what she'd kept deep down all along.


	10. Memories

On the day it was time to leave for Hogwarts, Lily quickly got ready and ran down to the station to wait for James. Sure enough around ten Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James joined the rest of the crowd boarding the Hogwarts Express. Lily started to get nervous but took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"Here," she said, handing him a note.  
  
"Did you do it?" asked Emma.  
  
"Yes," said Lily, sitting back in their compartment. Even though she had written a letter to James telling him that she hated his guts, she still was glad she'd finally shown someone how she really felt.

Lily laughed as she looked back at the pictures of her sixth year, thinking about all that went on. She then patted her stomach, which now contianed a baby inside.  
  
"Well," said Lily to the unborn child, "at least things worked out."  
  
And with that, Lily went back to cleaning her home. She was nineteen and married, living in a tall three story blue house on Jackilte Row.  
  
"Lily," hollered her husband from downstairs, "don't tell me you're cleaning again!"  
  
"Then I shall keep my mouth shout," shouted Lily back jokingly.  
  
Just then, her husband came running up the stairs. He had messy jet black hair, his eyes hazel brown. Tall and somewhat masculine, he seemed to have a certain uncanny charm to him.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her n the check, before patting her stomach.  
  
"I don't know why, but I keep forgetting about the little guy."  
  
"How do you know it's a boy?" Lily shot back in a fake concerned joke.  
  
"I just know."  
  
They hugged, each happy, almost like nothing could go wrong.  
  
However, the happy feeling would soon in.  
Almost as soon as they'd pulled away from the hug, an owl tapped on the nearby window. Her husband raised an eyebrow before opening it to let the owl in. The owl fluttered over to the railing of the stairs and refused to move. It looked terrified.  
  
Sighing, James ran over to it and untied the letter. Lily held out her arm and the owl hesitated before coming over to it.  
  
"It's from Dumbledore, he wants me," said her husband grimly. "By the looks of it, something's up."  
  
"I'll have dinner ready before you return," said Lily, patting his arm for reassurance. "I'm sure whatever it is, it's not that bad. If you happen to see Sirius or Remus there, tell them they can join us for dinner."  
  
He nodded and gave Lily a small kiss before taking off. Before he left, Lily muttered, "I love you." He turned back and grinned wearily. "I know."  
  
Then her husband, James Potter, walked out the door.


	11. The End

Tonight was the night. James could feel the tenseness in the air as Lily kissed him goodnight and took Harry, their baby, upstairs to bed. He ran his hands through his hair trying to tell himself that he was just imaging it. However, it wasn't working.  
  
Lily meanwhile placed Harry in his bed then headed to her room to get ready for bed herself. She was going back to work tomorrow and she didn't want to be tired. As she took her ponytail down and was getting ready to take a bath, she felt something wasn't right either. Ever since they'd moved to Godric's Hollow the Potter's felt very nervous. Except for Harry, being a baby of course.  
  
Just then, there was knock at the door.  
  
"Lily, go get Harry and hide," James shouted up at Lily.  
  
Lily, who at first didn't understand what he was talking about, stood rooted to the spot. Then she realized why her husband was asking her to do this and ran into Harry's room. Just as she reached Harry's room the door burst open. Suddenly, a cloak figure entered in and muttered an incantation that caused the door to close behind Lily and lock. She was trapped.  
  
"James Potter," said the cloak figure menacingly, "long have you interfered with my plans. Well, after tonight you won't be able to breath."  
  
"What are you talking about ?" asked James, confused.  
  
"Like you don't know," said the cloaked man. And with that he pulled back his cloak, revealing to be the same man who attacked James in his sixth year except he looked older, which he should. "It was I who attacked you those countless times during you sixth year. Me, Tom Marvalo Riddle, or as some prefer to call me, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Enough talk, let's duel," said James sternly.  
  
"Bow to your death Potter."  
  
Not only did James have to fight for his and Lily's life, but for Harry's as well. The two were very skilled with a wand, however Voldemort finally cut to the chase and said the last words James would ever hear:  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Suddenly, James completely lost conciseness and fell to the ground, dead. He'd lost.  
  
Or had he?


End file.
